thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
The (Almost) Graduate
The (Almost) Graduate is the 17th episode of 6teen. Plot Wyatt has gone on several dates with Serena, the manager of Spin This, but has yet to establish a serious relationship with her. Wyatt, encouraged by Jonesy and Jude, tries working up the courage to ask her about going steady, but Serena initially declines, noting their age difference (Serena is 18 months older) and her need to date someone more "mature". After seeing his friend get turned down, Jonesy then makes his move and tries his luck with Serena, convincing her that younger guys and puppies have something in common—specifically, that they are both "easily trainable". Serena agrees and changes her mind about Wyatt (considering him a better choice compared to Jonesy), telling him that she would love to be his girlfriend, and they make plans for an evening out. Moments later, Wyatt heads to the Penalty Box, where Jen and Nikki are both in the store penalty box for pulling pranks on Coach Halder, and he breaks the good news to them. Albatross & Finch holds interviews for new Greeter God jobs at the store, and Jonesy and Caitlin decide to try out for the exclusive positions. During their auditions, Caitlin attempts to impress the interviewers by showing them her range of snobby looks, but Jonesy's cavalier, nonchalant attitude toward his interview (without even trying) wins over the panel, and head Greeter God Scott announces Jonesy as the sole hiree for a Greeter God position, much to the chagrin and disappointment of Caitlin. Nikki, Jen and Wyatt arrive at the food court when they see Jude apparently talking to the locked-up Big Squeeze stand and think that their friend has gone over the edge, until Jude explains himself - Caitlin has locked herself inside the lemon and is crying because Jonesy got the Albatross & Finch job and she did not. Jen attempts to console her, but Wyatt manages to coax Caitlin out of the lemon by asking for her help in learning to be more mature so he can be ready for his date with Serena, telling her that she's the best choice out of all present to help him (which earns him a tap on the head with a rolled-up magazine from an unimpressed Jen). Caitlin then tutors Wyatt in the art of maturity as they follow and secretly observe a "mature" couple around the mall until the couple catches them, to Caitlin and Wyatt's embarassment. Wyatt then announces that he's ready for his date and he thanks Caitlin, who feels satisfaction about her accomplishment, but as Nikki, Jen and Jude come along, Jude asks Caitlin if that helped her forget about Albatross & Finch, and suddenly remembering, Caitlin starts to cry again and runs off, and Nikki chastizes Jude for saying the wrong thing. During his date with Serena, Wyatt attempts to put Caitlin's advice into practice and tries acting mature to impress Serena while eating at El Sporto's and then seeing a movie at the Gigantoplax, but he feels things are not working as planned, so he calls Jonesy at work to get help and Jonesy gives him a cheesy pickup line to use on Serena. After the movie, Wyatt confesses to Serena about his trying to be what he thought she wanted him to be, and Serena tells him that he should try being himself, as she notes that it always works best for him. Caitlin sneaks into Albatross & Finch in disguise in order to do some shopping, but two of the Greeter Goddesses catch her attempting to buy some items and they expose and humiliate her, telling her snobbily that "only Greeter Goddesses are allowed to buy this particular combo of items" (red tube tops and denim skirts) that the Greeter Goddesses wear as their job uniforms. Jonesy sees Caitlin being harassed by his coworkers and refuses to put up with it, so he stands up for his friend by jumping up on a merchandise table, dropping his cargo pants and mooning the stuck-up A&F employees. Scott fires Jonesy for his stunt, but Jonesy makes his point and he and Caitlin, now seeing the Greeter Gods for the snobs they are and happy over Jonesy coming to her defence, leave the store while the customers inside cheer. Wyatt and Serena return from their date to the food court, where Caitlin tells the gang about how Jonesy stood up for her at Albatross and Finch and Nikki expresses her admiration over Jonesy's stunt to him, then exasperation when Jonesy "goes and blows it again" after he brags about his butt. Wyatt and Serena tell the gang that, while maturity is fine and has its place, so does acting their own ages. Serena tries to give Wyatt a noogie, but Wyatt escapes and the new couple begins chasing each other giddily around the food court. Trivia *The episode's name is a reference to the movie "The Graduate", which is about a college graduate having an affair with an older woman. *Jonesy's job: Greeter God at Albatross and Finch **Reason for firing: Mooned his co-workers in retaliation for publicly harassing Caitlin. This is the second time Jonesy has intentionally gotten fired. Interestingly, both times relate to him wanting to do something nice for Caitlin. *Kyle Donaldson makes another cameo in the line of candidates for Greeter God. *Caitlin's excuse for Jonesy not understanding what a big deal Albatross & Finch is is that he suffered a concussion skiing at the Whistler Ski Resort. *This episode is the only episode that shows Mandy without Gwen (where Mandy was laughing at the stuck-up Greeter Goddesses), but earlier in the episode Mandy was seen with Gwen when they were in the line of candidates for Greeter Goddesses. Category:6teen Episodes